HOME
by Azkadela
Summary: (set after TMNT 2016)the turtle are sent to High School when Vincent insists they need and education,But Leo is sent away to Afghanistan to serve.but now 3 1/2 years later he can come HOME,this is his Homecoming and their reunion.(THIS FANFIC IS FOR THE FAMILYS OF AND THE PEOPLE SEVING AND WHO HAVE SEVED IN THE ARMED FORCES)like my cousin Bob who is in the British Navy WooGoBob!
1. Chapter 1

**HOME**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been 3 years and ½ now sins the New York police force had discovered the existence of the turtles. They were 15 at the time, and it had come to the attention of sheriff Vincent, that 15 was far too young an age to be saving the world, she felt it was her duty as an adult to grant these boys a proper education, so she had (with Master Splitter's permeation) enrolled the turtles into New York's leading high school.

However halfway through their first-year Leonardo was also enrolled into the army to command the troops of the front lines in Afghanistan. He was chosen out of his brothers because not only was he the oldest but he was a strategized and had experiments in leadership. Vincent fort tooth and nail to keep all the boys in school and out of harm's way but it was just not meant to be, the turtles felt that they had an obligation to protected the city and if any of them were to go it would be Leo.

After a heart felt farewell, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo stuck to each other like glue, they had gone back to sharing a room as they did in their old lair, at school they we're inseparable excepted during a few classes, if someone had a problem with one turtle they had a problem with all. April had taken to a much more maternal roll in the family, she became a sort of mother/big sister to the boy and look after them as she once did when she was a child and they were her little turtles, she fed them (mostly pizza) provided everything they needed for school including custom made green leather bags with shoulder straps in the curlers of their masks and TMNT spelt in big black letters on the front, she also drove them to and from school and sometimes when things got particularly emotional, she would tuck them in and tell them a story of when they were baby turtles.

Years ago, Raph probably would have jumped at a chance to finely be the eldest and lead his brothers, but now, now he had come to terms with the faced that he was just not cut out to be a leader, and somehow, he didn't mind, he just settled for being the brawn of the operation, and kicking the living crap out of anyone who mest with Donnie or Micky, (especially Micky).

But Despite his protective nature he was a surprisingly popular guy, he got his work done to the best of his ablates and he was in both the football team and the basketball team, Donnie and Mickey were in the basketball team as well, football on the other hand, he went solo with, but always had at least one of his bros cheering him on, sometimes Micky would even run down to the cheer leaders and dance alongside them, doing flips and everything.

Donnie on the other hand was of cores the quirt one, (most of the time) he would just hang with his bros or read in the liberty before class, in class however you would never have gest he was shy, he takes every opportunity to display his brains, yet with no sign of showing off. He was well liked. Even though he was a typical nerd, large glasses, tale frame and big brain, he was still not bullied or looked down upon, this could be because if anyone even tried to make funny of anything from his dorkie glasses to his snort like laugh, Raph would pummel them.

Donnie was however very good at sports i.e. Basketball and gymnastics, having watched plenty of Nix games with his brothers he was well verse in the way of the ball, and of cores being a ninja gymnastics came naturally, (much to the surprise of his class mates) he was also the only one out of his brothers that had managed to get a girlfriend, her name was Marina Jonson, she was a young girl from England, sweet and kind but with a fiery personality, in Donnies words "if you were to look up the word perfection in a dictionary of any language, a picture of her face would be slap bang in the middle of it". Needless to say, he goes all gooie when he sees her XD

Micky was well Mickey, he was popular for his outgoing personality, the class clown, always there to give you a smile, even though he had interrupted countless lessons, practically all the teachers simply adored him, as I had mentioned earlier he was in the school Basketball team with his bros, so naturally he was a good athlete. He was also the head of the school dance crew, when he had first tried dance in his first year, he just found that he had the retheme, and now he was a fantastic dancer all round, and again like I said before, he always liked getting down with the cheerleaders at Raph's football games. ; )

As we all know Micky has a very 'come look at me' personality, a trayed that had not gone un noticed by the school drama teacher, who had opted to give him extra lessons and teach him the way of the theatre. He had been in many school plays and musicals, now he had just landed the roll of the lion in the wizard of oz, he was of course very proud.

"I got the accent of you raph" he said as he told all his brothers, including Leo who was on skype at the time.

Skype however was just not the same as being there, Leo was very proud of his brothers and all their accomplishments, only he was very sad when it came to the fact that he hadn't been there to tell them that in person, to hold them and tell them how awesome they are. In every letter, on every video chat his little brothers would say how much they missed him and ask again when he was coming home, even Raph who had always kept his emotions bottled up.

The boys were now turning 18, and Leo had a surprise for them.

He was coming home Vincent had made it so that he could come home a whole year early, he had asked her to keep it a secures, so he could surprise his bros, he got master splitter, April and the school staff in on it, he was coming home on their birthday/mutation/thrown into the sewers by the hogoshaday, that was also the day of Raph's big game and Micky's play, April was going to film their reactions, so he was really hoping they weren't going to be to mad at him for keeping it a secret.

 **Hope you like it so far... let me know what you think...I LOVE FEEDBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leo was planning to surprise Donnie first. He had been informed not long ago that Donnie would be giving a presentation about Leo and how war affects him and his family for English, the teachers rigged the class room with two cameras, one at the front of the class room to film his entrance and one hidden on the teacher's desk to film Donnie's face.

"dear god please don't be mad at me guys, it will be captured on camera" Leo said to himself.

The camera thing hadn't been his idea, it had been April's obviously. But it did have some perks, if all went well, he'd be able to look back on it with fondness, if all went horribly wrong he could try and hide the evidence and…. No scratch that….. Burn the evidence and go become a hermit or something.

It was coming up to 4th period, Donnie's English class, the class just before Raph's big game. Leo was hiding with the Principle in his office, the principle being a warm hearted man and good friends with Vincent as it happens, had been thrilled to here that his ex-student was back safe and sound, and was only too happy to be a part of this reunion, he and the school had long sins gotten over the fact that Leo and his Brothers were giant talking turtles, and treated them just as any other student, there had been a few hic up along the way but they had seen it threw.

Class room camera pov:

The class had finish pilling in and were now chatting amongst one another. Donatello sat at the front talking to his girl.

"Are you shore you're ok talking about this stuff to the class, I know how difficult it can be" Marina asked gentle, holding his hand across the table.

"Noooo its fine, people need to know what he has to give up you know, to protected the country….the world" he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"if your shore, I just want you to know, there is no shame in backing out sweetheart" she said as she used the hand not holding Donnie's to gentle push up his glasses.

"I know, thanks Honey" he said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before they both returned to their sets as the teacher started to settle.

The class went on without much of a hitch, versus student got up to perform their presentations, then the teacher stud up to call up Donnie.

"Donatello, would you like to stand up, big voice now, you have to projected" she said as Donnie stood up, holding his presentation, all eye where on him now.

"now tell us the title and you subjected, then continue at you own pace" she said briskly.

"ummm ok" he coughed and continued "This presentation is call "my brother" and other animals" He said, earning a collection of giggles from both his class mates and the teacher.

In the principle's office, where the cameras were being played, Leo let out a short burst of laughter, then quickly silenced himself hoping no one herd outside the office.

While back in the class room Donnie waited for a bit before saying "sorry….i'm sorry I couldn't resist, can you blame me, ok sorry I'll do it properly this time, this precondition is called "my brother" and it's about what he does and has to give up for his country"

Donatello went on at a brisk pace but without falter and pargeted his word perfectly until he came to the end of his talk and the class gave him a good clap.

"thank you Donatello, very well done, now are there any questions before we move on" the teacher asked, as she said this, she noticed Leonardo sneaking into class room, silently gesturing to the other class room occupants to stay quiet, she smiled.

One of the students decided to help by drawing Donnie attention away from his oldest brother who was trying to get past sniggering teenagers, by asking, "how long has your brother been away?"

"3 years" Donnie replied looking down,

"is it hard living without him" another student asks holding back a giggle,

But Donnie didn't even look up, "yea its hard, but we skype a lot",

"when do you think hes coming back" Leo asked as he came closer,

" In a year or so" Donnie said not even realising who had just asked, by this time the class was almost falling over with the giggles.

Leo sniggered as he came right up to Donnie's side taping him on the shell.

"you shore about that bro"

Donnie turned around.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled promptly falling out of his chair and on the floor, as the rest of the class laughed and cheared.

"Leo?... your…I meen….ummmmmm" Donnie stuttered as he got up.

"Hi Donnie" Leo said holding out his arm.

"you assholl" Donnie said as enveloped his big bother into a hug, trying so hard not to cry.

The class stud up, cheering and clapping.

Donnie and Leo came out of the hug foreheads still touching, but then Donnie tuned to his class, "did you?... you guys,,,,,DDDAAAAAAAAAAA!" he exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

"tell me Raph and Micky weren't in on this" he said.

" nop I want to surprise Raph at his game and Micky at his show"

"you are such an assholl" Donnie said hugging his brother again just to check he was there.

"I love you too bro" Leo said without even a hint of sarcasm.

They let go again and Leo turned to the teacher, "can I steal him for a bit, we got a game to get to"

"ohhhhh go on get out of here, and take this one with you" she said gesturing to Merina, who got up quickly gather both hers and Donnie's bags and made their way out the room and towards the sports hall.

"You must be Marina, am I right" Leo asked when he sore how they were holding hands,

"yep, and I'm guessing you Leo, I've hared so much about you" she said gleefully,

"and I you, can't wait to get to know you more" Leo said happily.

"I hope you weren't in on all this Merina" Donnie said

"and if I was" she said with a wink "how would you want to deal with me"

"don't tempt me honey it could get messy" said Donnie with a sly smile.

"I look forward to it" she whispered.

"on second thoughts, maybe I don't want to get to know you" murmured Leo.

The other two laughed as the made their way throw the school. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

April sat in the stalls as she watched Raph prep for his big game, she had her camera in her had ready to film Raph's reaction to his brother's home coming, she knew Raph was not big on emotions, and the reunion would probably not get past maybe a high five, or a fist bump, but she knew that deep down Raph would be thrilled. April then sore him looking her way as he spotted the camera, he smirked, and waved, April waved back, he obviously though it was just some memorabilia for his big game, then he started flexing at the camera, April gigged as a few of his team mate joined in, all showing off to the camera, April shock her head and put the camera down the boys laugh then went back to stretching.

Everyone had just about taken their seats, the game was about to begin, April could just see Leo's face peeking out the door to watch the game as it started.

Leo's POV:

Wow…. Look at him out there, real champ, He's actorly working as a team…. He's passing the ball when needed, not hogging the line light as he used to… god I have never been more proud of him….. OHHHHH MY GOD HES GONNA SCORE.

"THROW THE BALL RAPH…..GO BROTHER GO….. WOOOOOO!" I yelled,

Thank god for the big crowd drowning me out… OHHHHHHH

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS GOALLLLLLLLL!"

He scored, scored the winning goal, without hogging the ball or showing of, as a true team player, I watch his team roughhouse him into the ground with glee….. ohhhhh how I wish I was one of them.

"may I have your attention please" Said the principle said over a microphone, nearly my time keep it together Leo.

Sports hall POV:

"I would like to congratulate the entire team, you all did a fantastic job out there, and a very special congratulations to our VERY OWN RAPHAEL LADIES AND GENTALMEN"

The whole hall erupted with cheers, and high five from the team as they tried to hug Raph all at once. The principle waited for silence before continuing

"but there is one person who unfortunately code not be here for any of your triumphs Raphael"

Raph nodded with a hint of saddens.

"however a Miss O'nell asked me to read this out for you, I believe it is a birthday card from the bother who could not be with you today, I'm not going to try and do the voice because…I…cant" The hall chuckled "Dear Raphuel"

"Happy birthday/mutation/thrown down the sewer by the hogoshaday" he read looking perplexed as the rest of the hall laughed and April shook her head.

"I know I can't be with you right now, but I truly wish I was, to tell one thing, How proud I am of you, you have concurred the odds, not just with this game, though its so obvious you will win" Raph laugh at that,

"I once knew a boy who was scared of the dark, and because his big brother laughed at him, he went and locked himself into a pitch black cupboard gust to prove a point, by the way Dad gave me a right good hiding while you were in that cupboard, just so you know" The principle said chuckling as Raph smiled,

"when that boy came out of that cupboard, he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, and I knew (though I didn't want to admit it at the time) that boy could grow up to be strong enough to move mountans" the Principle looked Raph up and down "I can see that" he murmured, earning another laugh from the audients and the team.

"I wish I was there with you right now… ohhh hang on what's that behind you bro"

That remark left Raph stumped as he turned around, only to fine he was now only 3m way from his only big brother.

"the fuck" he said putting his hands on his head,

"Hey Raph….. almost thought I saw you shed a tear there…..relax I know you not a one for displaying emotioooo…" but Leo was cut off when his rough grumpy brother ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug imaginable.

"Leo….LeoOoOo" Raph said through his sobs.

Leonardo, brock in that moment and hugged his little brother back stocking his head and rocking him.

"I'm here… I'm here Raphy…. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here" he said soothingly as they both ignored the cheers and the claps and April balling her eyes out at the scene.

"don't leave…. not again" Raph cried into Leos shoulder,

"I won't I'm staying right here…hey…hey look at me" leo said bringing raphs face up to look at him, whipping away the tears

"I'm am so proud of you, I watched that entire game….you were awesome out there, you worked as a team didn't show off and still your player of the match….that's my brother" he said holding their foreheads together.

Leo then strained himself and raised Raphs arm in the air, to screams of aborting fans and team mate.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO" both Leo and Raph yelled simultaneously.

Then they both tuned to each other,

"Look at the time its nearly time for Mikey's show….shall I accompany you to the theatre" Raph said in a very posh voice.

"ohhhh why that would be lovely" added Leo in his own posh voice, as they both ran out the hall followed by Donnie, to make it to Mikey's play


End file.
